


Everyone forgets Stiles 2k16

by scarlettletterr



Series: PfudorQueen's Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (i thought it was obvious but maybe not so I added the Open Ending tag per recommendation), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek remembers Stiles, Fixing Canon, Happy Ending, M/M, Teen Wolf season 5, like hell he would forget him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: So, I’ve seen @0megawolf ‘s ask to @sterektrashbag and tbh, this is the saddest thing, but I love sad, also I’m sick and lying in my bed and so I thought if I suffer then other people should suffer too! This is highly unbeta’d, sorry for the terrible mistakes that must be in it.





	

Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack. Well, to be honest, he’s been like this for a while now. Probably since the Nogitsune. He never... he never really got better. Better at pretending, sure. But not _better_.

But this was the last straw. And he had a really high tolerance for straws. He could take his first love looking at him and not seeing him - it happened for years after all - and he even could take Melissa frowning at him and asking him if everything was _"okay, dear?"_. Scott was harder. The tight smile, the way he kept looking around, trying to figure out if it was a joke, or a potential threat... Stiles almost punched something.

Instead he rushed home, opening the door with a loud bang and screaming at the top of his lung : "DAD!" 

The loud steps in the stairs created butterflies in his stomach, and a relieved smile was tugging at his lips, until he saw the gun in his father's hands, and the look on the Sheriff's face. Stiles almost lost it there.

He stumbled back, hitting his knee against the coffee table, almost topling over it. His keys fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a loud clicking noise. The Sheriff looked down, and when he looked up again, Stiles was gone.

He ran, ran towards the woods, where he screamed, the sound punching its way out of his chest. Falling to his knees, grabbing his hair, tugging at it. He could feel the panic attack lurking. Air was harder to take in, his chest felt heavy, and he could feel his hands shaking. They shook as he took his phone out of his pocket, and they shook as he tried to unlock his phone once, twice. Tears were swelling up in his eyes.

"Come on, come on... Please..."

He tapped with too much force on the Contact icon, swipping down. His finger ghosted over Daniella. Over Danny. Danny. Fuck. Danny. But he couldn't focus on this, not right now. He swipped down. Pressed call. Waited.

"Stiles, hey, what's up?"

Stiles broke down. He fell to his knees on the ground, clutching the phone, holding onto it like lifebelt, sobbing loudly.

"Stiles! Are you okay? What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

Stiles opened his mouth, trying to answer, but the only thing that escaped his lips was another sob. Derek's voice grew distant, and he could feel the darkness overcoming him. But he could still hear him.

"I'm coming Stiles, hold on. I'm coming."

_He remembers me._

\-----------

"I'll always remember you, idiot."


End file.
